Jericho
"This is the Worst... Who's idea was this?" ''-Jericho (Episode 1)'' About Jericho (a.k.a. William Tucker Boner) is the Champion of Mianite. He has an uncanny resemblence to Kanto Region's top trainer, and is the boyfriend of Sonjaomgitsfirefox. He smells. Appearances ''New Beginnings Arc'' Tucker Started in the first episode where he journeyed up to the top of of mountain, where he started to build his house, Tom killed him shortly after he started working because he was jealous of the fact the he hadn't died yet. Though nights were difficult to survive due to the massive amounts of mobs, Tucker survived them, scraping close on multiple occasions. Tucker soon died to Tom however because he was digging under his house. Tucker and Tom went on a huge mining expedition, finding large quantities of diamonds and iron which they were going to used for expanding their armoury, however, when they escaped the mine, they had to get into shelter due to the fact it was night, and while assembling their hut, tucker planted TNT under the house to blow up Tom, unfortunately for him, Tom was going to replace the floor and dug it up, finding it and kicks out tucker, once outside, he is blown up by a creeper. Such karma. Such wow. When Adam joined, they both ventured separately to greet him, taking Adam to his house, Adam immediate started to stealing Tuckers items so he slayed him, causing Tom to start killing him, Tucker and Tom then started to fight, killing each other multiple times. Nanners then snuck in while no one was looking and swiped their items, walked to the sea, swam out far and drowned himself so that none of them could get his items back. After that, Tucker tried to blow up Nanners by planting TNT under his door, and then proceeded to accidently blow up his own house by using a cobblestone blocks to activate the switch. After they had made truce and settled their differences, Tucker, Adam and Tom all went on a mining adventure, while they were mining, Tom killed Adam using Lava. Tucker obtained various ores while he was there, things such as Redstone, Iron and Coal. Tucker had plenty of items when a Creeper snuck up him and knocked him into lava, destroying all of his items.'' For a long time, Tom and Tucker didn't fight at all, they were on neutral ground. Battle of the Gods Arc However, that changed when Dianite arrived in the world, escaping from the Nether. Dianite Appeared in front of Ash Ketchum *Tom and Tucker are close, despite it being a love hate relationship as well as being rivals. And with Tom being the main source of his deaths, Tucker is never far from Tom's sword blade. Tom is also the champion of the rival god. Dianite, and thus are enemies. Adam Montoya *Tucker and Adam appear to be light friends, they seeming to get along, but they are nothing exceptional. Hector Rodriguez *Tucker and Hex's Friendship is a lot like his friendship with Adam, they seem to be neutral. CommunityMC *Tucker has so far treated the priest with basic respect, only standing neutral with him. Lord Dianite *Lord Dianite has approached Tucker once by random, and gave him the ''Sword of Mianite, and crowned him the champion of Mianite. Lord Mianite *He is Mianite's champion. Tucker also seems to have the up most respect for Mianite. Mianite respects him as a champion for him, and entrusts him to kill Dianite. Also he has many other followers that tend to his every win. * Legendary Items Jericho has 2 Legendary items right now: *''The Sword of Mianite - Dianite gave Jericho the ''Sword of Mianite, making him into the White Knight of Mianite, and turning him into Mianite's Champion. (lost) * ''The Sword of Trust -'' Mianite gave a new sword to vanquish Dianite. Current use is unknown * ''Assassinator - ''This is the so-called strongest bow enchanted by Syndicate and stolen by Tucker during the Second Purge but, has been returned back to Tom by a 1v1 match. Missions *Spread the word of Mianite. *Defeat the followers of Dianite. *Help find the Heart of Ianite. (Successful) *Help release Ianite from the clutches of Dianite. *Prevent Dianite from conquering the Realm of Mianite.